mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
B.J. Penn vs. Jens Pulver 1
The fight was for the UFC lightweight title with Jens Pulver defending. The fight was B.J. Penn's first loss. The Fight The first round began. Pulver stuffed a double and they broke. Penn got a single. Pulver pulled guard. Four thirty-five. Pulver landed some good punches to the back. Penn had a wide base. Four fifteen. Pulver closed the guard. Four minutes. The crowd was booing loudly now. Wow. Three thirty-five as Penn stood and they stood to the clinch, Penn had a standing guillotine with standing guard. Pulver was standing calmly. Penn let it go with a standing body triangle. Three fifteen as Pulver slammed him hard to guard by the fence. Three minutes. Penn worked a high guard. Penn landed some hammerfists to the back of the head. Two thirty-five left. Pulver landed five or six hard body shots. Two fifteen. Two minutes. The referee stood them up with one thirty-seven. Penn blocked a hard high kick. Penn landed a one-two counter combo. One fifteen. Penn landed a straight right and kneed the body and again. He pulled guard down. One minute. Thirty-five remaining. Fifteen as boos start coming. 'Watch where those heels are.' The first round ended. Close round and I'd give it to Penn, 10-9. The second round began. Penn missed an inside leg kick. Pulver stuffed a double. Penn landed a left hook and nearly tripped. Penn ducked a high kick. Four thirty-five. Pulver stuffed a single, nope Penn got that. Four fifteen. Penn sucked the legs out with a double. Four minutes. Pulver landed a great elbow from the bottom there. He pulled full guard. Pulver landed another elbow from the bottom and he landed a pair of lefts from the bottom. Three thirty. Three fifteen. Pulver briefly worked towards a guillotine. The crowd booed. Three minutes. Penn stood and came down. They stood to the clinch with Penn kneeing the face and landing a right. Two thirty-five. Penn landed an checked inside leg kick. Penn got a single to guard. Two fifteen remaining. Two minutes. Penn passed to half-guard. Penn mounted. Oh shit. One thirty-five. Penn landed a right. He landed a left. One fifteen. Pulver spun out to half-guard. Penn mounted again. One minute. Penn landed some body shots. Penn flurried. Thirty-five with a good left. Fifteen. Penn sat back for an armbar. He didn't have it yet. Oh wow he had it right at the bell as the second round ended. Another round 10-9 for Penn for me. "He's scared of you," Horn said. Oh wow in the replay, Pulver tapped but after the bell. The third round began. Pulver missed a straight left. He checked an inside leg kick. Penn got a nice single-leg there. Four thirty-five. Pulver escaped and reversed on top to half-guard. Four fifteen. Penn regained full guard. Four minutes. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Penn worked rubber guard. He let it go. Three minutes left. Two thirty-five. He went to work rubber guard again but the ref stood it up with two twenty-seven. Pulver looked at the big screen and they continued. Two fifteen. Pulver checked a leg kick. Penn got a single with two minutes. He kept working for it. Pulver landed five wicked body shots. He turtled Penn up. He landed two MASSIVE lefts downward as Penn pulled half-guard. Pulver landed a hard right hand. One thirty. Wow those lefts were massive. Penn landed good heel kicks on that leg over and over and over and over. One fifteen. One minute. A pair of good rights from Pulver. Another pair to the body. Pulver landed an excellent right hand. Some good body shots. Thirty-five. Penn landed a hammerfist from the bottom. Pulver stood and kicked the leg. Fifteen. The ref stood Penn up. The third round ended. 10-9 Pulver, as the crowd boos for whatever reason. "He's terrified of you," Horn told Pulver. "He's too weak for me," Penn told his corner. "Fucking Hilo style," they replied. The fourth round began. Penn landed a left hook and a straight right. Pulver stuffed a single. He reversed on top to half-guard with four thirty-five. He landed three hard lefts. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Pulver landed some body shots. He landed a pair of blocked lefts. Three thirty-five. Pulver landed a pair of hard lefts. Three fifteen. Penn stood to the clinch. He got a nice double. Three minutes. Penn hugged the legs as Pulver sat there. Penn was working to get to somewhere. Two thirty-five. Pulver turned on top to guard nicely hitting the switch. Two fifteen. The crowd was starting to boo again. Two minutes. The ref stood it up with one fifty-five. One thirty-five. Pulver blocked a high kick. Penn stuffed a single and kneed the face. One fifteen remaining. One minute. Thirty-five. The crowd chanted 'BJ'. Fifteen. Penn blocked a body kick nimbly with his hand. Pulver faked a Superman and Penn slipped. The fourth round ended. Very close round, I'd score it probably 10-9 Pulver. I've got it 2-2. This last round means everything. "You scored more points on the ground than he did," Hughes said. Pulver replied that he was getting counterpunched. The fifth round began and they touched gloves. Penn landed an inside leg kick. Pulver landed a nice right hand and a hard bloked left hook. Four thirty-five. Penn landed a right hand. Pulver smiled. Four fifteen remaining. Four minutes. Penn landed a leg kick. Three thirty-five. Pulver blocked a high kick. Penn landed a jab. Penn landed an inside leg kick. Pulver landed an inside leg kick. Three fifteen. Another inside kick. Penn landed a right hand. Three minutes. Two thirty-five. Pulver landed a good left hook. The crowd oohed. Two fifteen. Penn landed a body kick. Two minutes. Penn missed a right hand. Pulver landed another hard left hook with one thirty-five. They clinched and then broke. One fifteen. Penn landed an inside leg kick to the groin but Pulver kept going. One minute. Penn landed a good jab. Pulver landed a hard left hook and another one. Penn landed another inside leg kick to the groin and Pulver had to take a moment with thirty-five remaining. Pulver hopped around. Penn had a cut on his upper lip. They double-touched gloves and continued. Pulver landed another hard left hook. Fifteen. Pulver blocked a high kick. Penn blocked one himself. Penn chased Pulver and barely dodged a left hook after the bell as the fifth round ended. They hugged. 10-9 Pulver. I score it 48-47 Pulver. Pulver won by majority decision.